Stay With Me
by animexchick
Summary: ONESHOT: Based on a prompt from Parimalik. A vulnerability of Milady's emerges much to the amusement of Athos who is alone with her, however memories of the last time he saw it prevent him from leaving her to deal with it alone like his mind was screaming at him to do. Sucky summary I know but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Characters might be a bit OCC, fair warning :D


**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Right so this isn't the sequel to Hidden Pain, but those waiting for it will be pleased to know I'm working on it and am hoping the first chapter up fairly soon.**

 **This is a prompt from parimalik, it's a bit of a funny/fluffy moment between Athos and Milady De Winter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxx**

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

To say Athos was shocked to see the face he did when he woke was an understatement. For several long moments he almost felt as though he was back to all those years ago when he could look at her without hatred, when his heart swelled with love at the mere sound of her voice… Then a sharp pain at the back of his head brought him back to the present, forcing him to groan in pain as he slowly urged his body into a sitting position.

"For a moment there I almost believed you still cared for me," remarked Anne coldly as she took a step back from the battered musketeer as he sat up, internally doing her best to ignore her heart that had begun racing at the lost but not forgotten look of love that had briefly adorned her husband's face, reminding her of their good times together before things had fallen apart.

"What happened?" asked Athos stoically, ignoring Milady's comment as he brushed off the thoughts and memories that had assaulted him when he awoke and instead decided to focus on working out how he had ended up in this situation.

Sighing quietly under her breath Milady leant back in her chair before launching into a brief explanation of the attack on the men that had ended with Athos knocked unconscious.

"What am I doing here Anne?" growled Athos, not liking having essentially been kidnapped by his murderous wife, especially when she had simply shrugged in complete nonchalance when he had asked over the condition of his brothers.

"I saved you!" snapped Anne, flinching slightly in pain once her jaw snapped shut and Athos noted the way her hand instinctively tried to move towards her face before she caught herself and stopped it.

A niggling memory pressed on Athos's mind but he pushed it back as he tried to confirm his suspicion.

"You're the Cardinal's spy, you probably arranged the whole ambush. It wouldn't be the first time for you after all."

"Is it so hard to believe I had nothing to do with it?" she asked coldly, a flash of pain entering her eyes as she gritted her teeth together as she glared at him. Before she could retort however Athos let out a breathy chuckle as a smirk curled his lips, instantly putting her on the defensive.

"If you're so convinced I'm involved, it wouldn't bode well for you to laugh at me dear husband."

Unfortunately for Milady De Winter, for once her words did little to rile her husband, instead they only increased his amusement as he momentarily lost himself in the memories of the past…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _It's rude to laugh husband of mine," pouted Anne, her expression soft despite her attempts to glare at her now chuckling husband, the sound of his laughter making her irritation at him drain from her._

 _"_ _Apologies wife of mine," answered Athos softly as he drew the young woman into his arms, one of his hands moving to lightly stroke her cheek, smiling apologetically when she flinched in pain. "I just find it odd that someone as fearless as you would rather be in pain than have me summon a physician to fix the issue."_

 _Anne stiffened at the mere thought, but relaxed quickly as Athos used the hand that wasn't on her face to draw soothing circles on her back._

 _"_ _I detest seeing you in pain love," murmured Athos as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Allow me to call someone, please."_

 _With her fear lessened by the love she heard in her husband's voice she nodded once, looking lovingly into his eyes as she added, "Stay with me?"_

 _Athos didn't know why his typically strong and fearless wife was so scared of such a simple procedure but he would never be able to tease her properly at the sight of such fear. Placing another soft kiss on her forehead he nodded, "Always my love."_

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"After all this time?" asked Athos with a slightly teasing undertone as he took in the woman he had once considered his wife, picking up the subtle signs in her body language that let him know he had been right about his guess.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Anne dismissively, though she was unable to stop her hand from moving to her cheek this time, the pain making her move instinctively.

"Cardinal spy, ruthless assassin and yet you're still too scared to visit a physician with a simple toothache."

Milady bristled at this but said nothing as she moved towards the door, "Those friends of yours will be searching for you now, you should go."

Part of Athos desperately wanted to follow her suggestion, to return to his brothers and away from the painful memories of the good times he and the woman before him had shared years ago, but the memories wouldn't let him leave her when she was in pain.

Sighing and mumbling under his breath about how he was going to regret this he shook his head and looked at his former wife.

"Call someone. I'll stay."

Those two words made Anne's heart hammer in her chest as she looked at her husband disbelievingly. "You'll stay with me?"


End file.
